Experiment Complete
by Goldenmira
Summary: Rin Akaita, daughter of the leader of the raider clan, despised by those who knew her true identity. While on a raid she stumbles on what appears to be, a boy? Rin x Len Fanfic Non Twincest. This is my second fanfic so it may be bad, has mild language and some gore in it!
1. Chapter 1: Rin Akaita

**This is my second fanfiction and I tried as hard as I could to make a creative story line so I hope you enjoy this :3 Since I ship Rin x Len (non twincest) then that's what this will be! Warning: This may have some gore and some mild language in it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid (I wish I did and then own (or work with) ubisoft and make a Vocaloid just dance)**

* * *

Deep in an abandoned science lab lay unconscious corpses of what once were normal human children. Trapped in small, unfitting tubes, their bodies floating in a green liquid, some dead and some hardly even alive. Unknown to the current generation, with no memories of their lives before and no way or means of escape, they were surely lost forever. However in a certain chamber in a certain room a certain boy was also in a tube. He couldn't feel anything. He couldn't see anything. He couldn't hear anything. _But he was awake._

* * *

Chapter 1: Rin Akaita

Rin Akaita was a 15 year old girl with short glossy blonde hair, which forever held a big white bunny-ear bow, cerulean blue eyes and perfect pearl creamy skin. She lived alone in a small house not far away from Crypton High. Although she appeared normal on the outside, going to school, having average grades, being in a normal group of friends, she was far from it. She was part of one of the biggest raider groups, her mother happened to be the leader and was never in one place for more than a couple of days. Every month or so they would risk their lives to go and explore abandoned buildings that were supposed to be kept in upmost secrecy from the minds of average human beings, and this month they were going to raid an abandoned science lab called Crypton Aperture Science. Rin knew nothing about this lab apart from the fact that it was once one of the best research labs until something went wrong. _Something._

"Rin-chan!~" Kaito exclaimed from the other side of the road. Rin was on her way to Crypton high, usually when she went on raids she would have to go abroad but this month it was in her own town. None of her friends had any idea about what she did when she suddenly left school and the school itself never questioned it.

"Hi Kaito." Rin said, she wasn't usually this serious but she had been nervous about the upcoming raid and it was getting to her in her school life as well.

"Why so glum Rin-chan~" Kaito said trying to make himself sound like a baby. As per usual he was holding a tub of ice cream in his left hand while scooping spoonful's of ice cream with his right.

"No reason" She sighed. Kaito didn't try and bring it up again because he was used to Rin changing attitudes every month and he was too pre-occupied eating ice cream. The whole walk to school was silent. Rin was constantly thinking about what they might find in that lab. Unfinished robots that control part of the lab? Like GladOS from Portal? Cutting edge research that may solve many different things in the world, take for instance global warming? Her trail of thought was interrupted when she was attacked by a ball of red.

"RIN-CHAN I MISSED YOUUUUU~" Miki screamed, tackling Rin into a bear hug, dragging out the u in a high pitched voice. Almost sounding like Miku when she was trying to be cute. Miki and Rin were child hood friends who remained to be best friends up to this date. Kaito met Rin in Crypton high and has remained friends with her, adjusting to her sudden personality changed all the while.

"C-can't breath-e" Rin said in-between breaths. When Miki finally let go Rin fell to the floor from lack of oxygen.

"Agh! I'm so sorry Rin!" Miki said offering Rin a hand

"It's fine and I saw you _yesterday_ you don't need to get that excited" Rin said standing up and brushing herself off

"I know, I know but I just miss you soooo much!" Miki screeched pulling Rin into a quick hug.

"Hey Miki" Kaito said, putting his now empty ice cream tub in the bin. "I will miss you my princess" Kaito whispered to the tub. Rin and Miki started snickering, Kaito had always had a weird affection for ice cream but this was taking it to the next level. Taking everyone by surprise the bell rang, and everyone scurried off to class. Rin, Miki and Kaito were in the same class first lesson (art) and funnily enough sat next to each other so it was always a fun lesson, for Miki and Kaito anyway. As Mrs. Menguire stepped into the class all students were hushed – Luka Menguire was also part of the raid squad but only Rin knew that. They were the only two people involved with the raid in the whole entire school.

"Today will we be taking a break from drawing" She began, groans and aww's were heard throughout the class room, "on _paper._ Today we will be using the computers to draw!" she exclaimed, cheers were heard throughout the classroom. The class was escorted to the computer room and were settled down onto a computer. After Rin had finished her work she decided to see if she could find any information on the lab they were going to raid. Before it was closed down – it should've been public right? After researching she found an article about the experiments going on in the lab:

 _"_ _After years of preparation and failed experiments we have finally reached our goal! We are planning to make this work on all kinds of people but it won't happen immediately"_

What was their goal? She also found a link to the article on why they had shut down in the first place.

 _"_ _Crypton Aperture Science has been shut down after being found of using –"_

"Rin Akaita!" Mrs. Meringue shouted across the classroom. Rin quickly closed the tab before the rest of the class could see what she was doing. Miki and Kaito started at her confused, it wasn't usual for Rin to get in trouble. "Come outside with me please" Mrs. Meringue finished. Once they were outside the real conversation began.

"You can't do that in public! People know about the raiders and you know how much they despise them! If you get caught being a raider you'll go to jail you know that!" Luka whispered. A pang of guilt hit Rin, she had forgot about how much raiders were despised, how far people were willing to go to get rid of them.

"Yeah I know Luka but I _need_ to know more about this place! Mum doesn't tell me anything about the places we go, I just go blind when everyone else knows what's going on!"

"Rin. You're not the only one who doesn't know anything. I was tempted to look into locations several times but I can't, you know what happened to Neru when she was caught. We can't afford something like that to happen to the leaders' daughter!"

Neru was Luka's old partner (who had now been replaced by Rin), one of the best raiders. She could sense movement from afar so the hunters knew where to go and the explorers knew where to go. She was like the rest of us, not knowing anything about any of the locations we were going to. Just knowing that we shouldn't listen to our leader and find things that interest us, or what we were told to. Neru was looking up one of the locations, which is illegal for any normal citizen to do. The problem is that the whole world knew where the raiders were going to raid but never did anything about it and let them go on with their business, hoping they'd die along the way. They made it a criminal offence for anyone to even look into what they were doing or where they were going. Neru got caught by someone else in the place she was in and was arrested. She was identified as a member of the raids and was executed. At least that's what we think happened to her.

Sighing in defeat Rin said "Ok, let's just go back to class" as she began walking back toward the classroom. Luka put a hand on her shoulder.

"If you're worried just come and talk to me partner, ok?" Luka said before walking into the classroom.

~Time Skip after School~

Rin tried her best to avoid anyone for the rest of the day. She didn't have any excuses ready and her mind was a mess. Once was she was home she got ready for the raid. Packing a gun, torch, first aid kit and some other things.

Tomorrow was the day of the raid.

* * *

He could see _her._ He didn't know who she was or what she was doing, but she was just _there_ , stuck in his mind.

* * *

 **Woop Woop! First chapter done hurrah! :D I hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you in the next one ;3**


	2. Chapter 2: The Raid

**Ayyy Chapter 2 has finally come your way (excuse my sucky poetry) There's a certain character that's going to be making an appearance – They aren't actually a Vocaloid but an OC I have made, I haven't named it so you can go and look at it and comment down here or on the website! Here's a link to where the two drawings are ;3 You may need an account to comment!** **www. paigeeworld u/ goldenmira**

 **Im thinking of naming it Eyphah Kamenwaii but I still haven't decided! Thanks Magicchan for giving me some ideas! (Eyphah Kamenwaii means Gloomy Dark Rebel)**

 **Reply to Review from The Police of Fanfiction 2016: Mengurine is supposed to be spelt wrong ;3 I changed most of their sur names for the sake of copyright ;3**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid!**

* * *

Rin Akaita woke up with a start. It was 5am, se had an hour until she had to be at the meeting point for the raid. She didn't even know where the actual lab was or where the entrance was – the only thing she was told was where she was supposed to meet the rest of the gang. The 'raid clan' was what appeared to be a street gang on the outside but on the inside it was an adventurous group that went to discreet locations purely just for the sake of adventure. In the gang were people who had had enough of normal life, who wanted adventure and freedom in their lives. There were many different raid clans around the world but the Akaita Raid clan was by far one of the most popular. The world animosities clans like these although they don't know _what_ the gangs/clans do when they meet at a certain location, thus they are lead to assume that they have some kind of meeting and are only a gang. This is what confuses Rin. If they don't know what's going on why make such accusations?

After ten minutes of intense thinking Rin Akaita dragged herself out of bed and fixed her hair into her normal style, and fixed in her normal white bow. She also put in some night vision contacts. This was something that was only given to a select few in the raid group. She put on mud coloured shorts and a cream tank top with long brown boots. In her also mud coloured back-pack lay a torch, rope, first aid kit, food and water. Around her neck tucked underneath her shirt was a glow stick, she found that they proved very helpful as creatures don't recognise their light as they do torches.

Soon there was a knock at her door, putting her bag on her back she went toward the door. There was Luka also in the same outfit but a long-sleeved top and trousers instead of Rin's tank top and shorts. Luka's hair was tied into a long plait trailing behind her back – it was mandatory that all people with hair beyond shoulder length should either cut it or put it into a bun, but Luka for some reason was never questioned when seen with hair loose or in a plait.

"Come on let's go – you have your gun and bullets? Apparently that's going to be extra useful" Luka said before dragging Rin down the path.

"I didn't bring that many extra" Rin replied.

Once they got to the meeting point, which was in the middle of a ginormous empty field, Rin and Luka went up to meet with Meiko. Her partner was Gumi, the co-leader of this expedition. Gumi majored in hacking and retrieving hidden files which is how they got the locations for all these places.

"Hi little Rin how ya doing" Gumi said breaking Luka's grasp from Rin, "Don't restrain this child ok?"

"Yes ma'am" Luka said bowing her head.

"Meiko when are we going to start?" Rin said

"Once we find a safe entrance, so far the entrances have been blocked by a dangerous force – we believe there's an AI in there that we should steer clear of. We're going to warn everyone before we enter." Meiko replied

"If they don't want to go on the raid after being told about the AI they are free to leave, right?" Luka chirped up

"Yes, we can't force our people to do things they don't want to do, then we wouldn't be fair now would we?" Meiko said almost sarcastically.

Once it was 8:35am they had finally found an entrance and were ready to go through it.

"Gather round people!" Meiko bellowed, "We thank you for coming here today to assist us on another expedition, we commend your bravery, however, there is a dangerous AI that we have detected and command that you stay clear of it until further instructions. We are dealing with robots here not human beings, they do not have a mind of their own and may do something irreversible. If now you do not wish to join us in this expedition you are free to leave. You will not be looked down upon, nor any grudge held against you."

No one moved, it looked like their minds were set. Altogether there were around 40 people. 20 pairs. Hopefully this amount of people would come out in the end but no one knows…

"Right" Meiko continued, "We have 4 accessible entrances, 5 pairs will go in them. Each will have an elite pair leading them. You may get lost but that is why you have tracking devices in you. We will know where you are at all times and will check on you regularly. Do not leave your pairs, if you do you may die. I will now read out the groups…"

Rin and Luka had been assigned to Galaco & Oliver's group. Galaco was the elite in the pair and Oliver was just starting out. In their group in order of pairs there was: Galaco, Oliver, Rin, Luka, Luki, Mikuo, Sweet Ann, Miku, Rei and Rui.

* * *

 **(A/N: Use** **www. youtube. com** **/watch?v=AoZaWfBI7BM for a better effect – you may need to take out the spaces)**

"Everyone here?" Galaco said sternly, "Yeah? Okay let's go"

Galaco led them down through an underground tunnel, there was mice everywhere, a sudden appearance of bugs, worn out lanterns. This had been used before. It was pitch black apart from the two lanterns located at the front and back of the lines. After 10 minutes of walking they finally came face to face with metal doors. The door was broken, burnt holes, deformed metal, and a distorted flickering. Galaco pushed open the door and all stumbled in. There was a black and white checkered floor stained with blood, broken pieces of metal spun out on the floor, broken monitors, hanging wires still releasing sparks of old electricity. They could hear their breathing, that was the only sound in the room apart from the dying sparks coming out of the electricity.

"What happened here?" Luka said astonished, no one replied as they were all thinking the same thing.

"Okay so heres when we split up" Galaco said softly.

"Split up!? What do you mean split up!? We don't know the dangers yet, how do you know there aren't any experiments crawling around here?" Rin said sternly trying to keep her voice to a minimum.

"Let me finish! We're not splitting up _now._ Do you think I'm crazy!? But we will later. We have to. If we're going to get through this block by 8:00pm its best to go alone in pairs. This place is massive. The real lab takes up most of the country. We're just exploring part of it alright?" Galaco said nervously. She wasn't as confident as she usually was, usually she would take any risk even if it meant life or death but something about her changed here. Rin noticed a strange door that hadn't been affected in whatever happened.

"Look there's a door over there, it hasn't been affected." Rin pointed out.

"Yeah you're right, Galaco we're going to go investigate alright?" Luka said edging toward the door. Galaco simply nodded her head.

"Galaco what happened to you? Why are you so nervous I thought you were a pro at these things?" Luki said.

"I am." Galaco said snapping back into reality, "Luki Mikuo, go with Luka and Rin they'll need your help. The rest of us will head on and see what happened ok? You guys have torches you should be alright without lanterns."

 **(A/N: From now on there will be a couple different points of views)**

* * *

~Unknown POV~

"Looks like they're finally here. Well I'm off to mess with these guys, don't you go anywhere _Len._ Oh that's right you can't Hahahaha" It said before grabbing its spear, climbing away.

It had left, he was alone. She was coming. The girl that it kept talking about. Who was she? Why was she so special to it? More importantly _who was it?_

* * *

~Galaco (and her crew)~

We moved on through the lab, Rei and Rui both had laser pointers so we were using that to look for things to see if there were any traps. This place was covered in blood. Even the ceiling had blood on it – what had happened here? We were now deep in the lab, far away from where we started. We could no longer see the starting point. The room was different now. The roof was entirely cut off and you could see all the broken wires and electricity points and cabling. It looked like this was an old robot assembling station as there were body parts of robots strewn everywhere. None seemed to be alive or capable of coming on. The blood had reduced, it seemed whatever died didn't get very far. This was where my sister was taken years ago, when they were still running experiments. They had taken my sister and I never saw her again. Now was my chance to find out what they had done to her.

A red light flashed in the distance, taking us all in surprise.

"Oh look people. That's something I haven't seen in a _long long_ time heheh." It said in a distorted robotic voice "Oh you look familiar one with the lantern at the front, could you have a sibling here?" It knows my sister? My grip tightened around the lantern, _what had it done to her? "_ Oh no matter, you'll become like them anyway" The object continued tilting its head slightly. Suddenly it jumped towards us.

* * *

~Rin (and her crew)~

I switched my night vision contacts on, I searched the wall just up ahead there was a light switch.

"Over there" I said to myself walking toward the wall.

"Rin where are you going?" Luki said almost in a panic.

The lights flickered on.

"Oh my gosh this is horrible" Luka said backing against the wall.

"What the heck? Damn what is this!?" Mikuo shouted.

There in front of us were a row of tubes, each with a child's body in it, wires coming from their tubes into a massive tank. _What was this?_

* * *

 **Hmm I wonder does** ** _it_** **sound familiar to you (if you clicked the link at the beginning) It was seriously hard to write this chapter! I think I should've thought this through more! Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter see you in the next one bye.**


	3. Chapter 3: Her and It

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a long time, schools been getting to me and I've had a lot of tests recently. Anyways I had a good day today and met up with some friends I hadn't seen in a long time so I feel like I'm ready to update (currently writing this in my phone) so here we go I guess! – I also felt a bit murderous and creepy so I guess that adds to the imagination needed for a weird creepy fanfiction like this!**

Chapter 3:

Some of their bodies had robotic parts attached to them in different parts of them, some of them weren't even children anymore; they were 100% robot. Parts of tube and ribbon floating around in the green substance. A small cloud of blood around the bodies.

"WHAT THE HECK _IS_ THIS!?" Mikuo shouted again, Luki running to Luka's side. Rin was not stirred by this sight, she was in fact quite intrigued. A million questions were running throughout her mind some best not said aloud.

"Come _on_. You're supposed to be prepared for this!" Rin said getting slightly annoyed with their fussing. She wanted to find out more about this place. She adjusted her bow in her hair before walking over to one of the tanks. Inside was a girl, a bit younger than Rin that looked a bit like Galaco. When Rin realised who this looked like she looked behind her at the other team mates. They hadn't noticed yet.

"Guys!" Rin said quietly, remembering to keep her voice down. They all looked up at her, their fear had subsided for now.

"T-That looks like G-Galaco" Luka said in-between hushed sobs.

"But it's not" Luki said suddenly, "I mean she was with us just a minute ago, nothing happened to her, right?" There was silence _"_ _Right?"_

In the distance you could hear a dripping noise coming from the major tank which all the tubes connected to. The dripping noise seemed to get louder as the silence grew bigger.

"You're right it's probably not. You guys stay here and calm down. I'm going to go and investigate" Luki opened his mouth to retort but closed it again, he cared about Rin and didn't want her to get hurt.

Rin drifted further down the corridor, the others lost, drowning in their own dystopian thoughts. As she walked past each chamber she read the info of the subjects, some of their details had been corrupted and were unreadable but she ignored them. She stopped in-between two empty tubes. There was no one in it but they hadn't changed the tanks that was sure. They had been here when this lab reached its very end.

"Who was in here?" Rin thought aloud. She let her finger glide on the screen as she read:

 _Name: Kamenwaii Yue_

 _Subject: Error_

 _Errorerrorerrorerrorerrorerror/)#(#";- errorerror(£) ._

Next to that one it read:

 _Name: Error_

 _Gender: Male/Boy_

 _Subject: 3_

 _Desc: Removed from this for further testing errorerror-#)(#?£) error_

 _Room: No.02_

Room number 02. That was the room she was going to find. Rin peered at her watch. They had lots of time left on their hands for exploration. She questioned contacting Galacos' team before retiring to the rest of the team who were now also exploring the room.

"Find anything interesting, Rin?" Questioned Mikuo whose anger had subsided.

"As a matter of fact yes. Come and look at _this."_

"I swear to god, if you make us do something we don't want to I will kill you myself, princess." Luki said sternly though there was a hint of teasing in his voice. Luki and Rin had known each other for a long time and Luki had grown to call Rin 'princess' as a joke. Rin hated the name as she was anything but a princess. She didn't have anything a princess had, money, a nice life, servants, a big house and most of all _siblings._ All Rin's life she wished she had been born with a sibling. If she could ask for one thing a sibling would be the one thing she would ask for.

"This is no time for jokes" Mikuo stated glaring at Luki. Rin simply rolled her eyes and sighed before grabbing Luka's arm and leading her over to the empty tanks. Luka's sobbing had stopped and she was back to her normal mature self. Luka peered

"Room No.02", Luka said, "You want to investigate don't you?" The crew looked at her. The lights were starting to lose their brightness.

"Damn the electricity's running out" Mikuo cried softly, "Whatever you want to do we need to get it done _now_ or we'll be stuck using torch light for the rest of the journey."

"If we have to use torch light so be it but I'm not leaving until I've found something worth talking about!" Rin huffed. Mikuo mumbled something to himself, along the lines of 'as if this isn't worth talking about' and 'we've got plenty to talk about here' Luka looked at the map in her hands. Meiko had handed her over a map of the labs underground but they only had limited information. Luka searched for the room. It wasn't on there.

"Rin, sorry to burst your bubble but the room you're looking for isn't on here" Luka said

"Then we'll find it" Rin said turning around, hand on her hip. "Come on you guys have been doing this for longer than I have. Don't tell me you've always relied on the hand-outs they give you? I don't trust it half the time." Rin said before walking ahead turning her night vision contacts on as the rest did their torches. The rest had no words because Rin spoke the truth. They had always relied on the hand-outs and haven't 'explored'. The light was so dim that it could barely be classified as any light at all. Luka gave it some thought while still staring at the map. 'We're still going to need some sense of direction' she thought to herself. She studied the room numbers. The further into the lab they got the lower the room number. Meaning that number 2 would be fairly deep into the lab. They were in room 5. Not that big of a space if you think about it. But in-between these rooms were long corridors and rooms that contained research, failed experiments, AI robots which used to control the facility and many other things that the team of 4 were yet to discover.

~unknown~

'Heh' it said to itself 'You petty little humans have no idea how long I've been waiting for people like you!' With a slight grin on its face it eyes the pretty figure below him with blond hair, blue cerulean eyes, such lovely skin and a clean white bow. 'Especially _you_ '. It said slightly licking its lips. It stroked the wire which was draped around his neck. It stared at the group estimating which subject would be the best for his… _experiments._ 'Looks like it's defiantly you bunny-chan! I'm so happy it's you and not those boring dull people. You're going to work fine with my experiment. Just fine~' It stated smirking even more. It crawled back into the shadows, disappearing through the bloodstained walls.

"Oh look you're awake" it said blandly sitting crossed legged in front of a cage/tube which held a blonde boy whose eyes were desperately looking around the room.

"It's a shame you can't move. I would have loved to play with you!" It said almost sarcastically. "You woke up at the right time, you're new friend has arrived" It grinned widely, "If you're lucky you might get to meet her" It said almost laughing before jumping up and climbing up a dangling wire. "So long~" It said still laughing before disappearing into the darkness of the facility panels.

The boy in the glass was confused. Who was this person? Why were they covered in blood? Why couldn't he move? Why couldn't he speak? Where was _she?_

 **Sorry this was so short I promise the next chapter will be longer!**


	4. DISCONTINUED

This story has been discontinued on this website and is now going to be continued on Wattpad - My account is also called Goldenmira so be sure to check out the stories from there too. Sorry if you don't have wattpad!


End file.
